June 15, 2012 Smackdown results
The June 15, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 12, 2012 at the Verizon Wireless Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. Summary Before AJ could offer an explanation as to why she kissed Kane on Monday's Raw SuperShow, she was interrupted by Vickie Guerrero. WWE's resident Cougar preferred to introduce the Superstar who, four days earlier, won the right to challenge World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at No Way Out, Dolph Ziggler. In the midst of The Showoff and his "excuse me!"-wielding cohort's attempt to take over, Vickie slapped AJ for calling her a “grandma” and ordered her out of "Dolph’s ring." Rather than launching a counterattack, AJ just leered back with a twisted smile. After WWE Champion CM Punk emerged and laid a sea of insults on both Vickie and Ziggler, Daniel Bryan also opted to join the fun. WWE's “Yes” man expressed his elation that both Punk and Kane were, in his estimation, making the same “mistake” he made of getting mixed up with AJ – since her “bad luck” would allow him to walk out of No Way Out the WWE Champion. Sheamus then entered the mix in explosive fashion. While once again disputing that AJ had anything to do with Bryan losing to him in 18 seconds at WrestleMania, The Great White informed Ziggler that by capturing Alberto Del Rio's spot as the No. 1 contender, he had simply given the first Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion the chance to beat him again. With all the principals in the ring together, The Celtic Warrior proposed that they have their scheduled main event tag team match right then and there. But before they could, AJ looked to take care of “old business,” lunging toward Guerrero in an absolute frenzy as Punk held her back. In the culmination of SmackDown's tag team slugfest that pitted the two World Champions against two of their respective No Way Out challengers, Sheamus looked ready to hit the Brogue Kick on Dolph Ziggler for the victory. This brought Vickie Guerrero to the apron, only to be dumped into the ring by AJ. Though her actions proved crowd-pleasing, the bedlam allowed the quick-thinking Showoff to roll up the World Heavyweight Champion for the huge three-count! As a shocked and defeated Celtic Warrior proceeded to chase his No. 1 contender into the crowd, AJ joined Vickie in the ring with a frightening steadiness. In Guerrero's biggest mistake of the night, she proceeded to push her pursuer, bringing an out-of-control assault upon herself by the twisted beauty. AJ's hysterical prey would only escape the fevered onslaught by kicking her attacker into the ring apron and running for dear life. Then out of nowhere, Kane – the third combatant in the WWE Title Triple Threat Match at No Way Out – emerged, picking up the downed AJ and carrying her up the ramp. This ignited further warfare between The Big Red Monster, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan – ending with The Devil's Favorite Demon chokeslamming both Superstars to the canvas. As the monstrous Superstar locked eyes again with AJ once again, the wild Diva dropped to her knees in an almost possessed looking frenzy. Prior to his match with Health Slater, Brodus Clay addressed the WWE Universe about being banned from Raw, as well as not being able to touch John Laurinaitis’ “prized possession” Big Show. However, in reference to Big Johnny's apparent promise that by the time SmackDown was over, the dancing Superstar would be "out on his back,” The Funkasaurus asked who was going to be the one to do it? For a moment, it seemed that the answer was meant to be Brodus’ opponent, Heath Slater. But, moments after the unimpressed rhythmic big man soundly defeated “The One Man Southern Rock Band” with the splash, it became clear that the threat had not been squashed. As he celebrated with The Funkadactyls, Brodus was suddenly attacked by David Otunga from behind. The Harvard graduate delivered a calculating attack, leaving his prey with a serious knee injury. Was this a favor for John Laurinaitis or simply a strategic move before the two face off in the No Way Out Pre-Show match this Sunday? With Divas Champion Layla joining the SmackDown announce team, her No Way Out No. 1 contender Beth Phoenix swiftly overcame Alicia Fox with the Glam Slam. Could the dominant showing by The Fabulous Firebird simply be a prelude to what the WWE Universe will see in the battle for the butterfly-emblazoned title this Sunday? John Laurinaitis came before the WWE Universe, giving a public apology to Mr. McMahon for Big Show punching him on Monday's Raw SuperShow – before making his professional recommendation that at his age, the celebrated head of WWE should stay away from The World Largest Athlete. He went on to say that Big Show will defeat John Cena in the Steel Cage Match at No Way Out this Sunday. Big Show then emerged, explaining the beef he had with WWE since he climbed into its ring for the first time 14 years ago. The giant made it clear that he was proud not to be John Cena. He then added that unlike the punch on Mr. McMahon on Monday, what he would do to John Cena at No Way Out would be extremely deliberate, calculated and uncomfortable. Considering the pay-per-view showdown his “first match,” Show guaranteed victory. However, as the giant was leaving the ring, Michael Cole stopped him, revealing the monumental announcement – “on good authority” – that John Cena was coming to SmackDown later that night. Show responded that when that happened, he would not be hard to find. Four days ago, Vickie Guerrero's Superstar, Dolph Ziggler, triumphed in a Fatal 4-Way No. 1 Contender's Match over Christian, The Great Khali and Jack Swagger – earning him the right to face World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at No Way Out. On SmackDown, her other Superstar – The All-American American – would take on Christian one-on-one, but Captain Charisma would ultimately rise above. After knocking his opponent off the ropes, the Intercontinental Champion hit the frog splash for the victory. Will his win give Christian the momentum he needs to beat former champion Cody Rhodes this Sunday? Before facing the undefeated Ryback, his latest victims decided to use their pre-match prep time to tell some jokes. But, once the bell rang, the animalistic Superstar would be the one to deliver the painful punch line, decimating both athletes at the same time, before finishing them with Shell Shocked. Last week, the accused “ignoramus” Tyson Kidd “accosted” Damien Shadow to stop him from attacking Hornswoggle. As a result, the self-professed “Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses” stated that the last graduate of the legendary Hart Family Dungeon would learn the consequences of undermining, not only his own enlightenment, but the enlightenment of the entire WWE Universe. And after countering Kidd's Sharpshooter attempt in glorious fashion, the vicious Sandow dropped his opponent to the canvas for another triumph. A determined John Cena emerged on SmackDown, kicking in the door to General Manager John Laurinaitis’ office before making his way to the ring to call out Big Show. This came in response to the big man's earlier statements against him. Big Johnny arrived on the scene instead, informing the 10-time WWE Champion that Big Show was not coming out. Due to an edict by the WWE Board of Directors that the No Way Out Match between Cena and the giant will happen no matter what, “Mr. Excitement” explained that he sent Show home for the protection of all involved. Though the General Manager of Raw and SmackDown warned Cena that if he chose to assault him instead, he would be fired, the leader of the Cenation did it anyway. The guaranteed pay-per-view showdown will prevent "Mr. Excitement" from firing Cena before No Way Out. But as a result of the altercation, someone will definitely be fired once the smoke clears this Sunday. Will it be "Mr. McMahon" firing John Laurinaitis or Mr. Excitement firing John Cena? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Big E. Langston defeated Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler & Daniel Bryan defeated Sheamus & CM Punk (11:41) *Brodus Clay defeated Heath Slater (0:20) *Beth Phoenix defeated Alicia Fox (0:49) *Christian defeated Jack Swagger (2:49) *Ryback defeated Ari Cohen & Mike Testa in a One-on-Two Handicap match (1:58) *Damien Sandow defeated Tyson Kidd (1:02) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated David Otunga, John Laurinaitis & The Big Show in a Three On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Things got crazy two days before No Way Out SD 6-15-12 1.jpg SD 6-15-12 2.jpg SD 6-15-12 3.jpg SD 6-15-12 4.jpg SD 6-15-12 5.jpg SD 6-15-12 6.jpg SD 6-15-12 7.jpg SD 6-15-12 8.jpg Ziggler & Bryan v Sheamus & CM Punk SD__669_022.jpg SD__669_024.jpg SD__669_023.jpg SD__669_026.jpg SD__669_031.jpg SD__669_034.jpg Brodus Clay v Heath Slater SD 6-15-12 9.jpg SD 6-15-12 10.jpg SD__669_041.jpg SD__669_043.jpg SD 6-15-12 11.jpg SD 6-15-12 12.jpg Beth Phoenix v Alicia Fox SD 6-15-12 13.jpg SD 6-15-12 14.jpg SD 6-15-12 15.jpg Smackdown 6-15-12 001.jpeg SD__669_064.jpg SD__669_065.jpg SD__669_066.jpg Big Show addressed punching Mr. McMahon SD__669_069.jpg SD__669_075.jpg SD__669_076.jpg SD__669_077.jpg SD__669_080.jpg SD__669_082.jpg Christian v Jack Swagger SD__669_086.jpg SD__669_087.jpg SD__669_088.jpg SD__669_089.jpg SD__669_091.jpg SD__669_098.jpg Ryback v Ari Cohen & Mike Testa SD__669_102.jpg SD__669_104.jpg SD__669_105.jpg SD__669_106.jpg SD__669_108.jpg SD__669_118.jpg Damien Sandow v Tyson Kidd SD__669_123.jpg SD__669_124.jpg SD__669_127.jpg SD__669_129.jpg SD__669_130.jpg SD__669_131.jpg While in search of Show, Cena attacked Laurinaitis SD__669_134.jpg SD__669_137.jpg SD__669_136.jpg SD__669_145.jpg SD__669_146.jpg SD__669_147.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #669 at CAGEMATCH.net * #669 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events